


Love

by im_not_yourtoy



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_not_yourtoy/pseuds/im_not_yourtoy
Summary: Как влюбиться в незнакомца из другого мира за 48 часов онлайн без смс и регистрации
Relationships: Yuno/Bakugo Katsuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо ру тви чк фд за всё, вы лучшие!!!

Юно проснулся в шесть утра. Впрочем, как и всегда. Привычка вставать так рано осталась у него с жизни в Хадже, где все просыпались в такое же время, если не раньше, что естественно для деревни. С присоединением к Золотому Рассвету мало что изменилось, разве что времени на сон стало меньше.  
Юноша привычно набросал список дел на сегодня: сейчас он встанет, займется ванными процедурами, оденется, сходит на пробежку, зайдёт к Клаусу за заданиями, а дальше...  
Внезапно до него дошло, что последние пару минут он сверлил глазами не привычный потолок своей комнаты, а небо. Причём он был полностью уверен, что небо не его мира — в его вселенной небосвод не может быть настолько насыщенного мятного оттенка.  
Юно резко вскочил и первым делом начал просматривать местность на предмет врагов. Он успел заметить землю чëрного цвета, лес с синими деревьями, солнце, которое освещало лишь небольшой участок, но не успел он повернуть голову, как вдруг слева от него послышался взрыв, и руку обдало бы жаром, если бы не рефлексы — маг отлетел вправо, попутно призывая гримуар и высматривая своего обидчика.  
Тот не особо-то и прятался. Навстречу ему шёл парень, на вид его одногодка, но его мускулы заставили Юно нервно вздохнуть. Да уж, этот хмырь мог бы посоревноваться с Астой в армрестлинге и он даже не был уверен, кто будет победителем.  
В целом, внешность этого типа была неплохой, даже можно сказать, красивой. У него были красные глаза, в которых читалась чистая ярость, светлые волосы цвета белого золота, которые образовывали невообразимую причëску, добавьте к этому усмешку, как будто все ничтожества, а он король и вечно нахмуренные брови... В общем, типичный бэд бой. Юно готов был поклясться, что у этого парня куча фанаток, которые готовы ради него на всё.  
— Эй ты, летающий мудила! Какого хера? — спросил бэд бой, как его окрестил про себя Рыцарь-Чародей.  
— Какого хера? Это я должен спрашивать, мистер-я-внезапно-атакую-тебя-просто-потому-что, — не остался в долгу Юно, спустившийся с небес на землю в буквальном смысле и теперь проделывая дыру взглядом в парне напротив.  
— Ты выглядишь подозрительно, да и я ни с того ни с сего оказался в неизвестном мне месте, я думаю, это меня оправдывает, — ответил блондин, пытаясь смотреть на соперника сверху вниз. Однако он не учёл того факта, что они были одного роста, так что выглядело это скорее смехотворно, чем устрашающе.  
Юно слегка прыснул от этих жалких потуг, но ответил:  
— Погоди, ты тоже? Я спокойно спал в своей комнате, а проснулся уже тут.  
Конечно, он не рассчитывал на сотрудничество, тем более с этим упырем, но информация лишней не будет, так что можно чуть-чуть и потерпеть это общение.  
Бэд бой чуть прищурил глаза, но, видимо, пришёл к такому же выводу, что и брюнет, так что сказал с ленью в голосе:  
— Ну да, всë было, как ты сказал. Я лëг пораньше, чтоб отдохнуть от этих придурков, а просыпаюсь уже тут, в этом сраном месте, которое похоже не в моей вселенной, без каких-либо вещей, не считая тебя, мешок дерьма! — в голосе явно слышала злость и желание покрошить всех, кто придумал эту затею.  
— Ты зол, как и я, но, хэй, не всё так плохо. У тебя есть твоя замечательная пижама с волками. — Юно не был намерен так легко проглатывать оскорбления, — как тебя зовут-то, красавчик?  
— Б-Бакуго Кацуки, долбоëб. Сам-то ходишь в одних шортах – не тебе меня попрекать. Не то чтобы приятно с тобой познакомиться. — ответил блондин, хмурясь и... Вроде бы слегка покраснев? Да нет, бред какой-то.  
— Юно, просто Юно. Ага, и? Тебя это смущает? Взаимно, придурок.  
— Ничуть, чудик. Просто неприятно будет, если ты скоропостижнешься нахрен от укуса какого-нибудь здешнего комара, а свалят всё потом естественно на меня, — сказал он с раздражением в голосе.  
— Ох, это так мило, бака-Бакуго! Ты заботишься обо мне! Уверен, твои фанатки уже готовы меня загрызть, — Юно говорил с абсолютно безэмоциональным лицом, передавая весь свой драматизм в голосе.  
— Ой-ой-ой, посмотрите-ка! Ты слишком много о себе возомнил, тебе не кажется, ушлëпок?! — произнося это, лицо Кацуки приняло настолько страшное выражение лица, что маг непроизвольно вздрогнул.  
Вдруг кто-то громко хлопнул в ладоши, привлекая внимание обоих парней.  
— Хэй-хэй-хэй, мальчики, не ссорьтесь, помада у меня!  
Оба парня повернулись, явно недовольные, что их прервали от их увлекательной словесной перепалки, и устремились свои взгляды, полные чистого гнева на вмешавшегося человека.  
В пяти метрах от них стоял человек в чëрном балахоне практически до пола, из-за чего невозможно было определить его пол, лицо скрывала маска клоуна, а волос не было видно из-за капюшона.  
— Так-с, думаю, можно начать! — он хлопнул в ладоши и продолжил, — итак, как вы могли заметить, вы оторваны от своих миров и находитесь в... Скажем так, несколько ином мире сновидений. Сюда вас заключил я, и, чтобы выбраться, вам нужно будет решить мою загадку. Как вам идейка? — из-за маски нельзя было быть уверенным, но казалось, что этот человек в балахоне был полностью взбудоражен этой затеей.  
— Пиздец, каждый ëбаный раз одно сука и то же, ну сколько нахуй можно, понеслась блять пизда по кочкам! — не сдержался Бакуго, начиная орать и возмущаться на всю округу.  
— Блять, — произнёс Юно, передавая в одном этом слове всё, что он думает об этой ситуации, — давай свою загадку побыстрее.  
— Отлично! Тогда...  
— Эй, а ну-ка погоди, балахонистый! Ты думаешь, мы вот так вот просто возьмем и будем играть по твоим правилам? Думаешь, что мы тебя не переиграем? Что мы тебя не уничтожим? — Кацуки даже не закончил свою фразу до конца, как уже кинулся в атаку, так что Рыцарю-Чародею оставалось только вздохнуть и кинуть прикрывать этого орущего придурка.  
— Хо? Можете попробовать сопротивляться, но это абсолютно бесполезно, — продолжал вещать "балахонщик" ровным голосом, попутно уклоняясь от атак студента Юэй, — даже если вы убьëте меня – что абсолютно маловероятно, этот мир запрограммирован так, что чтобы выбраться отсюда, вам нужно сказать код – ответ на загадку, и вот тогда вы вернетесь по домам. Правда здóрово я придумал?!  
Тут Юно не удержался и вступил в бой, взлетев ввысь и используя «Душ из ветряных клинков», создав из уплотненного ветра множество больших клинков, которые он запустил в противника. Не сказать, чтоб это хорошо сработало, но зато отвлекло внимание человека в балахоне – и Бакуго воспользовался этой возможностью, использовав «Бронебойный выстрел», сфокусировав причуду в своей ладони и создав концентрированный взрывной луч, который ототбросил человека в маске на добрых метров десять-пятнадцать.  
Прогремел взрыв, и оба парня, чуть отдышавшись от битвы, посмотрели друг на друга с уважением в глазах.  
— Неплохо сработались, тупица, — тихо сказал брюнет, чуть усмехаясь, — интересная магия взрыва, и это даже без гримуара.  
— А-ага, ты тоже был на высоте, во всех смыслах. И что ещё за магия и гримуар? Это называется причуда, придурок. И– Эй, ты кого тупицей назвал?! Совсем страх потерял, мудила?!  
Юно же ускоренным шагом шëл к поверженному противнику, дабы проверить, живой ли он там вообще, не обращая абсолютно никакого внимания на выкрики Бакуго. "Раз выжил пятнадцать лет бок о бок с Астой, — подумал он, — то этого придурка я тем более потерплю".  
Не успел он дойти до "балахонщика", как тот поднялся, оттряхнулся, и, как ни в чем не бывало продолжил говорить:  
— Ну так, вы готовы меня послушать или как?  
Бакуго и Юно синхронно вздохнули. За что им всë это дерьмо?  
— Слушай, вот зачем ты это делаешь? У тебя что, своей жизни нет, раз ты берёшь и выдëргиваешь двух абсолютно случайных людей из их вселенных и сводишь вместе? Кто ты вообще такой и откуда? — начал читать нотации Юно.  
— Во-первых, да, во-вторых, это вам знать совершенно необязательно, а, в-третьих, так надо для сюжета. И вообще, вы собираетесь слушать мою загадку или нет? — ответил человек в маске, желая поскорее перевести тему.  
— Да давай уже, клоун блядский, я хочу вернуться к своим придуркам, а то я там ещё не всем навалял, — ответил ему подошедший Кацуки, желавший поскорее свалить отсюда.  
— Что ж, замечательно! А теперь слушайте и трепещите, смертные. Итак, вот и сама загадка, — чудак прочистил горло и зачитал дикторск  
им голосом, —  
Что за чувство у меня?  
В жилах стынет кровь,  
И кружится голова…  
Это вдруг пришла…  
— Простуда! — крикнул блондин, едва "балахонщик" закончил.  
Юно моргнул пару раз, пребывая в полнейшем шоке, и сказал:  
— Бака-Бакуго, ты совсем идиот? Какая простуда, придурок?  
"Господи, ну хоть один нормальный человек, — сказал про себя человек в маске, — я уж подумал, они оба настолько тупые".  
— Какая, мать её, простуда, когда тут на лицо все признаки мигрени? — абсолютно серьëзно продолжил маг, — головная боль, из-за которой кружится голова, давление, от которого кровь стынет.... Элементарно же, ну.  
Тут-то человек в балахоне окончательно понял – они оба беспросветно тупые идиоты, абсолютно не понимающие намëков.  
Те самые идиоты в этот момент спорили и отчаянно доказывали своё мнение насчёт разных болячек, когда ответ на загадку буквально витаэл в воздухе...  
— А ну заткнулись! — крикнул неизвестный, решивший всё-таки действовать, — значит так, выбраться отсюда хотите? — парни поспешно закивали, решив, что сейчас не лучший момент для скандала, — Тогда действуем вот как: даю вам двое суток, чтобы решить загадку. Вам не нужно будет искать меня, чтоб сказать ответ, так кактот мир контролирую я, я знаю обо всём, что происходит здесь, просто скажите это слово вслух. Если же не решите к этому времени – останетесь здесь навсегда.  
— А как мы поймëм, что слово подошло? — надо же, Юно задал адекватный вопрос, бывает.  
— Вы поймёте, уж поверьте, — и, перед тем, как кто-либо успел возразить или вставить хотя бы слово, неизвестный испарился так же внезапно, как и появился.  
Бакуго посмотрел на Юно и спросил:  
— Ну и что нам делать с этой хуйнёй?  
Вопрос так и остался висеть в воздухе.  
***  
Рыцарь-Чародей с опаской осмотрел место, на котором они с Кацуки решили разбить лагерь: невысокий холм недалеко от леса. Не самый лучший вариант, но это лучшее, что у них было.  
— Эй, ты, с прической, похожей на говно, — вдруг произнëс Бакуго, — иди набери хвороста.  
Юно обернулся, убеждаясь, что сзади него никого не было, а значит, обращались всё же к нему.  
— С чего бы мне этим заниматься, идиота кусок? Сам набери, — сказал маг, подойдя к парню поближе и окатывая его своим самым холодным взглядом из своей коллекции.  
— Жрать хочешь? Знаю, что хочешь, мы тут уже часов шестнадцать находимся. В твоих кулинарных способностях я пиздец сомневаюсь, так что вали собирать грëбаный хворост и не выëбывайся! — агрессивно ответил Кацуки, явно желая побыстрее со всем этим закончил.  
Юно закатил глаза, но полетел в сторону леса, попутно прокручивая в голове события минувшего дня.  
Разумеется, они с Бакуго не могли просто взять и подумать над загадкой, так что в начале они составили гениальный, как им казалось, план – найти край этого мира и попытаться его разрушить.  
На поиски ушла основная часть дня, но они увенчались успехом – парни нашли конец мира в самой середине леса. Что это из себя представляло? Выглядит как обычный лес, но если ты попытаешься пройти дальше, то просто врежешься в невидимую стену.  
Юно и Бакуго кивнули друг другу, переглянувшись, и вместе бросились в атаку. Вообще, их способности идеально для этого подходили – магия ветра усиливала причуду Кацуки, а взрывы делали ветер Рыцаря-Чародея мощнее и смертоноснее. (Оба парня, надо сказать, по достоинству оценили боевые навыки друг друга, но никогда бы не признались в этом другому)  
Юноши использовали свои самые сильные техники, пробуя разные комбинации и стили, однако всё было бесполезно – стена как стояла, так и продолжала стоять.  
— Твою ж блять мать! Какого хуя?! Этот клоун ебаный у меня еще попляшет! — продолжал возмущаться Бакуго, не желая смириться с проигрышем, однако даже он понимал, что продолжать попытки в данном случае – это пустая трата энергии и времени, которое и так было у них ограничено.  
— Пойдём разобьëм лагерь и поищем ручей, — сказал вдруг Юно, — начинает темнеть, наши силы на нуле и это лучшее, что мы сейчас можем сделать.  
И Кацуки, на удивление, не стал спорить, лишь кивнул, и они вместе пошли на поиски своего предполагаемого места ночлега.  
***  
И вот мы здесь. Уже стемнело, и было мало что видно – им повезло, что они нашли ручей, где набрали питьевой воды и это место до наступления темноты. Маг ветра уже набрал достаточное количество хвороста и вернулся в лагерь. Бакуго же не терял время зря – он нашëл какие-то ягоды, фрукты  
(или овощи? по их виду нельзя было сказать наверняка) и даже мясо неизвестного происхождения.  
Юно сидя разложил костëр и позвал блондина:  
— Подойди сюда, давай разожжëм огонь вместе, так быстрее будет.  
Бакуго чуть замялся, но всё же присел возле будущего костра.  
Сначала Рыцарь-Чародей направил сильный поток воздуха в сторону хвороста, а дальше Каччан использовал свою причуду и взорвал палки. Из-за ветра, созданного Юно, огонь от взрыва распространился на хворост – и вуаля! Они добыли огонь!  
Оба парня убирали руки подальше от костра и случайно задели ими друг друга – и застыли, как вкопанные. Не то чтобы им было неприятно человеское тепло или прикосновения, просто это было так... Правильно. Ощущение его руки в своей.  
Вдруг Бакуго отпрянул и повернулся обратно к продуктам:  
— С-сиди тут и не двигайся! И к продуктам не прикасайся! И меня не трогай!  
— Да я и не собирался... Надеюсь только ты меня не отравишь своими кулинарными способностями, — ответил Юно, вальяжно устроившись возле костра и согреваясь от ночной прохлады.  
Кацуки фыркнул, но продолжил молча заниматься готовкой, а маг Королевства Клевера нашёл-таки время подумать над загадкой неизвестного.  
Итак, это чувство, от которого кружится голова и стынет кровь. Всевозможные болезни они с бэд боем уже перебрали, значит, это что-то другое… Может, какое-нибудь чувство голода? Жажды?  
Вот сейчас у него голова шла кругом от этой глупой головоломки. И почему в эту ситуацию попал именно он...?  
Вопрос остался без ответа, зато Бакуго вдруг протянул ему что-то, завëрнутое в большом синем листе.  
— Что это? — поинтересовался Юно, которому было боязно принимать что-либо из рук этого взрывного идиота.  
— Твой шанс не мучаться от голода ближайшие пару часов, — фыркнул блондин, желая, чтоб этот идиот по достоинству оценили его кулинарные навыки, — жри давай! Не хочешь, так я сам съем, нашёлся тут неженка.  
Брюнет закатил глаза, но всё-таки принял этот синий свëрток, с опаской его раскрывая. Выглядела еда, конечно, так себе, но сейчас было не до этого. Он осторожно откусил пищу, внутренне приготовившись к самому худшему, но... На удивление, это было съедобно и даже вкусно! Самое то после целого дня впроголодь. Парень в один миг съел оставшееся и был более чем доволен.  
— Это было... Неплохо. — сказал Юно, пытаясь не так сильно показывать свой восторг.  
Бакуго же, который до этого молча наблюдал за ним, улыбался глазами, но ничего не сказал, лишь кивнул и принялся есть сам.  
Когда все насытились, наступила тишина, прерываемая только треском костра да холодным ночным ветром. Никаких животных в округе парни не обнаружили, не считая пары белок да ещё кого поменьше, так что страшно не было.  
— Ты понял? — внезапно спросил Кацуки, прерывая ночной покой своим слегка охрипшим от холода и постоянных криков голосом.  
— Что? — переспросил Юно, полностью погружëнный в свои невесëлые думы о их положении.  
— Понял, какой ответ на загадку?  
— ... Нет. Если бы понял, мы бы уже были в своих вселенных.  
Они опять замолчали, размышляя, как бы выбраться из этого дерьма.  
— Слушай... А из какого ты вообще мира? Что он из себя представляет? — через время спросил маг ветра, которому действительно было любопытно, — и сядь поближе к костру, не трусись от холода, я не настолько страшный.  
— Придурок, — пробурчал Бакуго, но всё-таки подсел к костру.  
Теперь их разделял только костëр.  
— Рассказать про мир, значит... Не то, чтобы я хотел тебе это говорить, но раз заняться всё равно нечем, то, так уж и быть, расскажу. Я живу в, как сказать, островной стране, Япония называется, в довольно большом мегаполисе- городе, проще говоря. У нас такие сверхспособности есть у 95% населения, их называют причудами. Они проявляются в детстве, если же нет – значит, человек беспричудный. И без ваших этих волшебных книжек. Так как многие используют причуды во вред, их запрещают использовать всем, кроме героев – людей, которые закончили специальное учреждение, где им дали разрешение на использование способностей для спасения людей от злодеев. Как-то так, в общем, — видно было, что он несколько нервничал по ходу своего рассказа, иногда запинаясь и смотря прямо в костëр, не решать поднять взгляд выше на парня напротив.  
— Хмм, довольно интересный мир. А ты, я так понимаю, как раз учишься на этого героя? Довольно храброе решение, — задумчиво сказал Юно, всë ещё размышляя над историей Кацуки.  
— С-с чего ты взял? Я, может, будущий честный работяга на заводе, — чуть засмущавшись, что его так легко раскрыли, начал возмущаться Бакуго.  
— Всë просто – ты умеешь сражаться, а, так как, по твоим словам, это можно только героям, значит, ты планируешь им стать, — ответил Юно, пытаясь скрыть улыбку от такого простого поведения студента Юэй.  
— И-и вообще, я будущий герой номер один! Это моя цель!  
— О, как совпало. У меня она приблизительно такая же, как я понимаю.  
— Так а ты вообще откуда, идиот с говном вместо волос?  
— Я? Ну, я из Королевства Клевер, помимо нас есть ещё три королевства, но я живу в Клевере. Родом я из деревни далеко от столицы, но недавно переехал в столицу чтобы работать Рыцарем-Чародеем – что-то вроде ваших героев. Основой нашего мира является магия, которая есть во всех с рождения, а «волшебные книжки» – гримуары – выдаются по достижению пятнадцати лет. Хочу стать Короля Магов и победить своего соперника... Как-то так. Я такой себе рассказчик, ты уж извини, — неловко пожал плечами Юно.  
— Да нормально всë, не переживай. Ты вот упоминал, что хочешь победить своего соперника... У меня тоже есть такой парниша, которого я должен превзойти, — скрипнул зубами Бакуго.  
— Правда? И какой он?  
Ещё пол ночи они провели, обсуждая своих соперников, их различия и схожести. Раздавались выкрики вроде "да он заебал постоянно себя калечить" и "я ему говорю, что надо отдохнуть, а он в ответ только кричит, что ещë не всë!", пока наконец они не решили лечь спать.  
Брюнет потушил костëр и лëг прямо на землю, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Кацуки на это лишь вздохнул и приземлился прямо возле него, пытаясь не прикасаться лишний раз своей грудью его спины.  
— Ну и что ты делаешь? Вокруг мест – дофига, а ты лëг именно возле меня? — тихо сказал Юно, пытаясь отодвинуться.  
В ответ на это Бакуго лишь придвинул его ближе, аккуратно касаясь своей горячей рукой холодного торса мага.  
— Мы сохраняем тепло, — прошептал Каччан прямо на ухо лежащему возле него парню, — прямо как пингвины.  
Юно понятия не имел, кто такие пингвины, но блондин источал тепло, которого ему очень не хватало даже после вечера подле костра. Вздохнув и поняв, что сопротивление не имеет смысла, он расслабился в недо объятиях и заснул. 

***  
Следующий день пролетел в одно мгновение. Юноши занимались рутиной, обычными делами смертных, с которыми до этого им не доводилось сталкиваться – поиск дальнейшего пропитания ("Взрывной идиот, нам надо зажарить белку, а не пол леса!"), уборка лагеря ("Кто сожрал мою половину ягод, а?!"), поиск нужного направления ("Бака-Бакуго, мы проходим эту поляну в третий раз") и так далее.  
И они веселились как никогда. Их разные, но в то же время схожие характеры и абсолютно противоположные подходы к проблемам смотрелись невероятно мило со стороны, они были как старая супружеская пара.  
Но отойдëм от мыслей автора и вернëмся к нашим баранам. Парни решили, что стоит пройтись, и вышли на небольшой пляж с морем, которое, как и всё в этом странном мире, было необычного цвета – красного. Однако в остальном оно было абсолютно похоже на самое обыкновенное, так что они решили искупаться – а почему бы и нет?  
Только вот они не учли один факт: у них был всего один комплект одежды – их пижамы, фиолетовая с волками Бакуго и просто синие шорты Юно, снимать которые они категорически отказывались, так что бедному магу ветра приходилось просто смотреть, как липла фиолетовая рубашка с надписями вроде «безумно можно быть первым» к мускулистой груди будущего героя номер один и испытывать из-за этого неоднозначные чувства. С чего вдруг его сердце так сильно бъётся от одного этого вида? Почему Кацуки не отрывает взгляда от его торса? В этом деле больше ответов, чем вопросов, и это доставляет Юно невероятный дискомфорт.  
Вдоволь накупавшись, молодые люди решили сесть на песок и понаблюдать за закатом солнца, которое было, на удивление, обыкновенного жёлтого цвета. Времени до истечения срока у них оставалось недолго – пара часов, не больше. Между ними воцарилась уютная тишина, которую нарушали лишь волны, омывающие синий песок.  
— Знаешь, — сказал вдруг Рыцарь-Чародей и посмотрел на Бакуго, — мне было весело проводить с тобой время. Без шуток.  
Блондин же замер. Его заворожил вид мага, распластавшегося на песке, который контрастировал с его невероятно бледной кожей, вода, стекавшая с рельефного торса, мокрые волосы, спутавшиеся и не формирующие эту дурацкую обычную причёску. Хотелось… Хотелось чего-то, что он сам не до конца мог понять.  
— М-мне тоже. Ты… Ты понял ответ на загадку?  
Юно отрицательно мотнул головой.  
— М-да…  
— Эй, ты что делаешь?  
Кацуки стянул с себя рубашку, оставшись в одних штанах, и отдал её магу. Тот, не споря, надел её, разглядывая полуголого взрывного идиота. Как он и подозревал, блондин обладал хорошей мускулатурой, смотря на которую, у Юно отчего-то кружилась голова. Но он отвернулся и уставился на море.  
Внезапно ему на ум пришли строки из головоломки. «Кружится голова, в жилах стынет кровь» … Может ли это как-то быть связано с чувствами, которые он испытывают прямо сейчас?  
Он вдруг засмеялся, засмеялся так истерически громко, что судя по взгляду бэд боя, тот был уже готов его в дурку ложить.  
— Любовь… Вот ответ на загадку, — сказал Юно и улыбнулся.  
Вот тут Бакуго понял, что пропал окончательно и бесповоротно. Все стены, которые он так тщательно возводил всё это время дабы спрятаться от очарования Юно, рухнули, и Кацуки осознал, что влюбился в незнакомца из другого мира за жалких сорок восемь часов.  
Он облизнул губы и сказал:  
— Юно…  
Но его нагло прервал крик незнакомца в балахоне:  
— Ну наконец-то! Я уж думал, что успею все сезоны Сверхъестественного посмотреть, прежде чем до вас дойдёт! Ну что, готовы отправляться по домам?  
Маг повернулся к студенту Юэй и позвал его:  
— Бакуго…  
Он вздрогнул. Это был первый раз, когда он назвал его по имени, и он больше не мог сопротивляться своим желаниям – блондин в один миг сократил расстояние между ними до предельного. Теперь они могли ощутить дыхание друг друга на своих губах.  
— М-могу я тебя поцеловать? — спросил он неуверенно, глядя Юно прямо в глаза.  
Не сказать, чтоб Юно был в шоке – не заметить красноречивых взглядов Бакуго было невозможно – но он не думал, что он будет действовать настолько решительно.  
— Да, — ответил он.  
Кацуки не нужно было повторять дважды – он осторожно поцеловал его губы своими, смотря брюнету прямо в глаза. Юно же медленно отвечал на поцелуй, постепенно углубляя его и закрывая глаза от удовольствия. От Бакуго пахло карамелью, и Юно решил, что теперь это его любимый запах.  
Им не было никакого дела до незнакомца в маске, наблюдавшего за ними, плевать на холодную морскую воду, всё равно, как нелепо они выглядели со стороны – им было хорошо, и это единственное, что их волновало.  
Наконец, они отпрянули друг от друга.  
— Во-первых, зови меня Кацуки, — послышалось вдруг от смущенного Бакуго, — а то будет как-то нечестно, не находишь? — он чуть умехнулся, — во-вторых, не смей забывать меня, балбес, — он посмотрел Юно прямо в глаза, скрывая волнение за сарказмом, — запускай шарманку, упырь в капюшоне!  
Тот лишь кивнул и запустил портал, в котором исчез Кацуки.  
Не успел Юно сделать хоть что-нибудь, сказать хоть что-то, как он сам оказался в подобном портале, услышав напоследок лишь смех незнакомца.  
— Постой! — прокричал Рыцарь-Чародей, наверное, на всё здание Золотого Рассвета. Он был в своей кровати, в своих пижамных шортах. Всё было как обычно. За исключением запаха карамели на губах.  
Юно проснулся в шесть утра. Впрочем, как и всегда. Тоько вот сейчас он предпочёл бы не просыпаться.


End file.
